We're Not Gonna Take It
We´re not Gonna Take it (No lo vamos a aguantar) es una canción interpretada por la banda de Heavy Metal Twisted Sister. En el episodio El Video del Karaoke Mordecai y rigby la cantan en Karaoke de Carrey O'Key al tiempo que dicen cosas como "No aguantaremos mas tonterías de nuestro jefe Benson", luego Mordecai y Rigby empiezan a sincerarse y comienzan a emitir insultos contra sus compañeros estilo: "Skips, ¿si eres tan listo como es que trabajas en el mantenimiento de un parque?", Mordecai y rigby al ver el video se arrepienten y tratan de destruir la evidencia de la filmación que quedó en el Karaoke. . Letra En ingles We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we're losin' This is our life- this is our song. We'll fight the powers that be just don't pick our destiny cuz- You don't know us, you don't belong. We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. Oh youre so condesending, your gore is never ending, we dont want nothing- not a thing from you Your life is trife and jaded- boring and confiscated. If thats your best- your best won't do o-o-o o-o-o we're right yeah we're free yeah we'll fight yeah you'll see yeah We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. NO way! o-o-o o-o-o we're right yeah we're free yeah we'll fight yeah you'll see yeah We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. just you try and make us! We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. now drop and give me 20! We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it ---anymore. En español Oh No, no lo vamos a aguantar, no, de ninguna manera lo aguantaremos, no lo vamos a aguantar... ¡¡nunca mas!! Tenemos el derecho de elegir, de ninguna manera lo vamos a perder, esta es nuestra vida, nuestra canción. Pelearemos por el poder de la justicia, no elijas nuestro destino porque no nos conoces ni te pertenecemos. Oh No, no lo vamos a aguantar, no, de ninguna manera lo aguantaremos no lo vamos a aguantar... ¡¡nunca mas!! Oh, eres tan condescendiente, tus calenturas son interminables, no queremos nada, absolutamente nada de ti. Tu vida es banal y agotadora, aburrida y opresora, si esto es lo mejor que hacés, mejor no lo hagas. Tenemos razón somos libres pelearemos ya verás Oh No, no lo vamos a aguantar, no, de ninguna manera lo aguantaremos, no lo vamos a aguantar... nunca mas!! Simplemente trata y gánanos, no lo vamos a aguantar, ¡¡Dale!! No, no lo vamos a aguantar eres un inútil y débil no lo vamos a aguantar nunca más. Ahora dale y tirame unos veinte... no lo vamos a aguantar más, maldito pin. No, no lo vamos a aguantar más ni a vos ni a tu uniforme no, no lo aguantaremos más. Curiosidades *Mordecai y Rigby aparte de mostrarse deshinbidos al cantar la canción se sinceraron sobre como se sentían con respecto a su jefe y compañeros de trabajo, aparte al ver el video no recordaban nada de lo sucedido al momento de cantar así que aunque no se explica claramente es probable que en ese momento se encontraran en estado de ebriedad, sin embargo ellos mismos dicen que se dejaron llevar por el poder de la música. *En la grabación se ve como Mordecai y Rigby insultan a Benson, Papaleta y Skips, sin embargo curiosamente no se les ve insultando a Musculoso y Fastamano a pesar de que es con quien tienen una relación mas tensa debido a las bromas que normalmente les juegan a Mordecai y a Rigby. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de la Vida Real